Reading Percy Jackson's Greek Gods
by LeiaAmidalaSkywalker
Summary: Reading the book that came out about a month before Blood of Olympus. Starts in the middle of the final battle. I know the ideas over-used but this is the first for this book that came out like August 19. Even if you haven't read it there are no spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I know that not a lot of you have read Rick Riordan's New Book – Percy Jackson's Greek Gods which is why I am going to do it._

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. That's all I'm saying.**_

Chapter 1- Introduction

It was the middle of the fight when it happened. The Fates showed up and books fell from the sky. The demigods, gods, giants and Gaea stopped what they were doing to look at the old ladies.

"You need to read this book!" they shouted. Hestia then appeared along with the titans. "Okay. What the heck is going on?" yelled Kronos. "You shall read these stories! You all are family! You need to understand that somethings that you have done are wrong! This is why you shall read '**Percy Jackson's Greek Gods**'"

"I shall read!" called Athena.

**Introduction**

**I hope I'm getting extra credit for this. A publisher in New York asked me to write down what I know about the Greek gods, and I was like, "Can we do this anonymously? Because I don't need the Olympians mad at me again."**

"Why do I get the feeling that this you talking Kelp Head." said Thalia. "Probably because most Olympians hate me."

**But if it helps you to know your Greek gods, and survive an enounter with them if they ever show up in your face, then I guess that writing all this down will be my good deed for the week.**

"Good deed? A good deed every week? How's this, I don't pester you every other week and we call it a book?" said Gaea. "I agree with mother!" shouted Kronos. "Um. Which son of mine were you again?" "Kronos, mother. Your youngest! The one who killed Father!" "Sorry, my favorite son. With over 30 kids, it's hard to keep track of them all.

**If you don't know me, my name is Percy Jackson.**

"Called IT!" cried Thalia. "Would you people shut the Hades up! I want to finish this book before I am old like my great-grandmother!" shouted Athena. Thalia held her hands up in surrender at the goddess.

**I'm a modern-day demigod – a half-god, half-mortal son of Poseidon – but I'm not going to say to much about myself. My story has already been written down in some books that are total fiction (wink,wink) and I am just a character from the story (cough – yeah, right – cough)**

"Kelp – Face, stop giving away hints that we are alive" "Shut it Death – Breath" "Yeah, sadly- I agree with Prissy". If in the comments below, you say in order of who said what, you get a shout out next chapter.

**Just go easy on me while I'm telling you about the gods alright? There is like, forty bajillion different version of the myths, so don't be all ****_Well, I heard it a different way, so you're wrong!_**

"Percy, you sound like a whining child" said Hazel. "He's probably going to be that way for a while.

**I'm going to tell you the versions that make sense to me. I promise I didn't make any of this up. I got these stories straight from the Ancient Greek and Roman dudes who wrote them down in the first place. Believe me, I couldn't make up stuff this weird.**

"Yep! Because you've got absolutely no imagination." said Jason speaking for the first time.

"Is it Pick-On-Percy-For-Writing-A-Book day?" Everyone looked at each other. "Yes"

**So here we go. First I'll tell you how the world got made. The I'll down the list of the gods and give you my 2 cents about each of them. I just hope I don't make the so mad they incinerate me before I – **

_**AGGHHHHHHHHH!**_

"PERCY!" yelled his friends, girlfriend and cousins. Oh and the gods who like him. Not to mention himself. Did I forget him?

**Just kidding. Still here.**

**Anyway, I'll start with the Greek story of creation, which by the way, is seriously ****_messed up. _****Wear your safety glasses and your raincoat. There will be blood.**

"Okay. That's the end of the chapter. It was only a page. Any one want to read?" said Athena.

_Okay I am so proud. I wrote this chapter in 40/50 minutes. I am awesome!_

_Sorry it's so short_

_I have actually re-written this chapter so that's what the next chapter is._


	2. Introduction REDO

_Okay I re-wrote this chapter. This is because I felt that I didnt explain what was going on enough. Also I got a review stating that she/he didn't understand it as well. I feel like it's my job as a writer on this site to make sure all of you can understand it. So I'm going to make sure this is better._

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. That's all I'm saying.**_

Chapter 1- Introduction

When the package fell from the sky onto Otis the Giant's head, this stopped the battle. Everyone wondered what was going on but only one voiced their opinion. "What the hell is going on? We're supposed to be battling until only one side remains! Which shall be mine!" Gaea shrieked. She was flabbergasted at what was going on. _Who in the name of Chaos would interrupt __**my**__ battle?_ She thought to herself.

"Queen Dirt Face, the people your trying to kill right now are wondering the same thing. How in the world can someone just interrupt your battle while your trying to kill your great-grandchildren and great-great-grandchildren?" said Percy sarcastically. "I can't believe you even compared her to Snow White! You should of compared her to, I don't know Regina Mills, The Evil Queen? Or maybe her half-sister, Zelena? (**AN: I know it's unprofessional to write an AN in the middle of a story but I love the show 'Once Upon a Time'!)**"

"Wait, you watch Once Upon a Time?" Thalia asked to Percy. "Yep! If I survive this then the first thing I am going to do is watch it." "Do you mind if I watch it with you? I love watching Snow White shoot arrows! It is like the best Fantasy TV show ever!

"Can we just see what the hell is in the package?" roared Gaea.

"It's a book called: '**Percy Jackson's Greek Gods**'" said Thalia bored.

"I shall read!" called Athena. She appeared out of nowhere, shocking Percy, Hazel, Thalia, and Frank with her childish voice and sudden appearance. "Mother! Why are you here?" "I heard the title of the book and I need to have said I have read or listened to every single book out there! I found some burnt pages of the Writings of Confucius last week!"

"Wasn't Confucius a Philiosopher who's work was burned due to Shi Haungdi burning books on different forms of Government?" surprisingly Percy asked. "MARK THE DATE! Perseus Jackson has finally said something smart!" Thalia yelled.

"Just read little goddess. You are the _Wisdom goddess_ not the _goddess of talking uncontrollably. _That is my daughter Aphrodite's job.

**Introduction**

**I hope I'm getting extra credit for this. A publisher in New York asked me to write down what I know about the Greek gods, and I was like, "Can we do this anonymously? Because I don't need the Olympians mad at me again."**

"Why do I get the feeling that this you talking Kelp Head." said Thalia. "Probably because most Olympians hate me." "What kind of insult is _Kelp Head_? You should use ***_**This has been sensored due to largely inapropriet language that doesn't freaking belong in this time period. Enjoy your day.*****_

"I'm so using that!" "I'll tell my sister Artemis to watch out for a few months, no, centuries." Athena stated loudly. "But allow me to continue this story."

**But if it helps you to know your Greek gods, and survive an encounter with them if they ever show up in your face, then I guess that writing all this down will be my good deed for the week.**

**If you don't know me, my name is Percy Jackson. **

"Called IT!" cried Thalia. "Would you people shut the Hades up! I want to finish this book before I am old like my great-grandmother!" shouted Athena. Thalia held her hands up in surrender at the goddess.

**I'm a modern-day demigod – a half-god, half-mortal son of Poseidon – but I'm not going to say to much about myself. My story has already been written down in some books that are total fiction (wink,wink) and I am just a character from the story (cough – yeah, right – cough)**

"Kelp – Face, stop giving away hints that we are alive" "Shut it Death – Breath" "Yeah, sadly- I agree with Prissy".

**Just go easy on me while I'm telling you about the gods alright? There is like, forty bajillion different version of the myths, so don't be all ****_Well, I heard it a different way, so you're wrong!_**

"Percy, you sound like a whining child" said Hazel. "He's probably going to be that way for a while." Annabeth stated. Percy pouted. "I'm not whining and I am not a child!"

**I'm going to tell you the versions that make sense to me. I promise I didn't make any of this up. I got these stories straight from the Ancient Greek and Roman dudes who wrote them down in the first place. Believe me, I couldn't make up stuff this weird.**

"Yep! Because you've got absolutely no imagination." said Jason speaking for the first time.

"Is it Pick-On-Percy-For-Writing-A-Book day?" Everyone looked at each other. "Yes" Again, Percy pouted like a whining child. He tossed his pen at Jason. And Jason tossed it back to him. "It's out of ink." "WELL DUH! It's a sword-pen! Do you expect it to have ink?"

**So here we go. First I'll tell you how the world got made. The I'll down the list of the gods and give you my 2 cents about each of them. I just hope I don't make the so mad they incinerate me before I – **

_**AGGHHHHHHHHH!**_

"PERCY!" yelled his friends, girlfriend and cousins. Not to mention himself. Did I forget him?

**Just kidding. Still here.**

**Anyway, I'll start with the Greek story of creation, which by the way, is seriously ****_messed up. _****Wear your safety glasses and your raincoat. There will be blood.**

"Okay. That's the end of the chapter. It was only a page. Any one want to read?" said Athena.

"I guess I will. What's it called." asked Gaea.

"**The Beginning and Stuff**"

_Okay, Remeber this is the new version of the first chapter. The next chapter will hopefully be up by Sunday before 8pm because that is when Once Upon a Time comes back on and it has Elsa in it (Frozen is one of the best movies ever!)_

_Thanks for all off your reviews! _

_Because I stated that in the next chapter I posted I would shout out whoever answered my question:_

_Guest (September 1__st__, 2014)_

_PersianPrincess1123 (August 31, 2014)_

_wisdoms child (August 31__st__, 2014)_

_Also it's okay if you post your review in a language that can be translated!_

_So also, thank you for your review Loverbooks!_

Espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo . Su opinión era impresionante

Sorry that this is still kind of short. It will be longer in the next chapter.


	3. The Beginning and Stuff

_Okay! I am updating! It may be 2 to 4 weeks until you get _"_**The Great Age of Cannibalism"**_ _As I do go to school for 7-8 hours Monday thru Friday! Thank you for all of your reviews and I spent a lot of time working on this. No I do not speak Spanish. I use Google Translate so… yeah. I speak French (Bonjour! Je M'appelle LeiaAmidalaSkywalker. J'adore Star Wars, Percy Jackson and The Olympians/Heroes of Olympus, NCIS, Nikita, Psych, Glee, Divergent, Harry Potter et une charge d'autres conneries)_

_Okay looks like I still have an A plus in talking even though I am typing. Onto my most successful story in like ever._

_Disclaimer: Lemme Check_

_Awesome: Maybe_

_Wannabe Author: You betcha!_

_Rick Riordan: I am a __**girl**_ _and in __**school**__. I would be a grande lier graisse if I said I was the Awesome Author Rick Riordan._

**The Beginning and Stuff**

**In the Beginning, I wasn't there. I don't think the Ancient Greeks were either. Nobody had a pen and paper to take notes, so I can't vouch for what follows, but I can tell you it's what the Greeks **_**thought**_ **happened**

"Wow Percy. You make me feel so smart!" said Nico sarcastically. "Wow Nico. You are so mature." Thalia replied as Percy opened his mouth to retort. "THALIA! I wanted to say that!" Percy whined. "Would all 3 of you _mikra paidia _shut the _gamimeno kolasi up_?" Gaea screamed at the 3 Greek cousins.

Frank, Hazel, and Jason looked to Annabeth to see what Gaea said. "She said and I quote 'Would you little children just shut the f***ing hell up' Um, Gaea, Earth Mother? These 3 don't speak Greek. Can you speak in Latin if you are going to cuss?"

"I'll try, now let me READ!" "For once, I agree with her." Athena said wishing to know more on how Ancient Greeks thought the beginning of the world started. She was only born a few millennia ago.

**At first, there was pretty much nothing. A lot of nothing.**

Nobody (nobody not Nobody) knew who said it but someone muttered "_Nobody"_.

**The first god, if you can call it that, was Chaos - A gloomy, soupy mist with all the matter in the cosmos just drifting around.**

"Is that an insult to my father? He was the base of existence! He created me for you para parum visa est, homines!"

"We aren't PUNY GAEA!" All the demigods cried. Athena just said on simple word. "_Read._"

**Here's a fact for you: Chaos means the **_**Gap**_**, and we're not talking about the clothing store. Eventually Chaos got less chaotic.**

"Um, how does Chaos get less chaotic?" surprisingly Athena asked. "ATHENA DOESN'T KNOW SOMETHING! RUN FOR THE HILLS!" cried Percy. "Easy, mom. Chaos gets less chaotic when order comes to play." Or maybe it got bored being all gloomy and misty." said Percy.

**Maybe it got bored being all gloomy and misty.**

Percy looked quite proud of himself at this statement.

**Some of it's matter collected and solidified into the earth, which unfortunately developed a living personality. She called herself Gaea, the Earth Mother.**

"Who is a complete _qui nescit, sodales non occidere canis_!" all the demigods and Athena said in sync.

**Now Gaea **_**was**_ **the actual Earth - the rocks, the hills, the valleys, the whole enchilada.**

"Hey Grover would you like a slice of nature pie to go with that enchilada?" Percy asked. "No. Nymphs are horrible cooks. but yes. I would like some enchiladas. Oh and don't mention the whole _nymphs are horrible cooks_ thing to Juniper. She wants me to go for president in 3 years." a voice called out.

Everyone (Yes even Gaea. Planets have curiosity too.) turned to see a half-human, half-goat man behind them. "GROVER!" Yelled out Thalia, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth. He was viciously pulled into a hug by all 4 of them.

"Hem Hem. Heary Heary! Grover Underwood, Lord of the Wild, Successor of Pan, Finder of Pan, Percy and his cousins best friend along with Annabeth, Wanderer of The Labyrinth, Goatly Hero of Olympus, Finder of Zues' Lightning Bolt, and a whole lot of other crap. Oh and a complete asinus asinorum!" called out another voice.

Rachel E. Dare (R.E.D.) stood with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, blue plastic hairbrush (Yes, it's the same one) and painted clothes.

"Rachel, Oracle of Delphi at your service."

"Hey Rachel. Did you know that I'm a goat not a donkey!"

"Lettuce Read! Let em' eat cake!"

**But she could also take a humanlike form. She liked to walk across the Earth-Which was basically walking across herself- in the shape of a matronly woman with a flowly green dress, curly black hair, and a serene smile on her face. The smile hid a nasty composition. You'll see that soon enough.**

**After a long period of time, Gaea looked up to the misty nothing above the earth and said to herself: "You know what would be good? A sky. I could really go for a sky. And it would be nice if he was also a handsome man I could fall in love with because I'm kind of lonely down here with all these rocks."**

"Wait, Gaea brought Ouranos to existence? Wow. Mind Blower!" Rachel said.

**Either Chaos heard her and cooperated, or Gaea simply willed it to happen. Above the earth, the sky formed-a protective dome that was blue in the daytime and black at night. The sky named himself Ouranos-and yeah that's another spelling for Uranus. There's pretty much no way you can pronounce that name without people snickering. It just sounds **_**wrong**_**. Why didn't he choose a better name for himself- like Deathbringer or Jose-I don't know, but it might explain why Ouranos was so cranky all the time.**

"Why do you think I had my children kill him? Other than the fact he was a complete a**hole. He can't choose a proper name. He should of named himself Mr. Cranky Pants. How can he be feared yet be laughed at. He should of followed what Machiavelli said. It's better to be feared rather than loved. Unless the person you love is your wife." Gaea stated.

**Like Gaea, Ouranos could take human shape and visit the earth-which was good because the sky is way up there and long-distance relationships never work out.**

**In physical form, he looked like a tall buff guy with longish dark hair. He only wore a loincloth, and his skin changed color. Sometimes blue with cloudy patterns across his muscles, sometimes dark with glimmering stars.**

Not a person said it but most were thinking _So he only wore a diaper? Cheep._ I won't tell you who but one person was thinking _So he only wore a diaper? Wow! He must be a respectful wizard like Draco Malfoy! But he's half-elf. (A Very Potter Sequel-Starkid)_

**Hey, Gaea dreamed his up to look like that. Don't blame me.. Sometimes you'll see him holding a zodiac wheel, representing all of the constellations that pass through the sky over and over for eternity.**

**Anyway, Ouranos and Gaea got married. Happily ever after? Not exactly.**

"Sounds like Regina in Once Upon a Time. She fell in love with someone only for him to be taken away and then have your new true love to be taken away from someone from the past." Leo stated.

"You watch Once Upon a TIme?" Grover and Rachel asked.

"Yes who doesn't. Wait raise your hand if you do watch it." Everyone's went up, even Gaea's. "I think that is an amazing TV show."

**Part of the problem was Chaos got a little creation-happy. It must of thought to it's misty, gloomy self: Hey, Earth and Sky. That was fun! I wonder what else I can make.**

**Soon it created all sorts of other problems-and by that I mean gods. Water collected out of the mist of Chaos, pooled in the deepest parts of the earth, and formed the first seas, which naturally developed a consciousness - the god Pontus.**

**Then Chaos went nuts and thought: I know! How about a dome like the sky, but at the **_**bottom **_**of the earth! That would be awesome!**

"So we owe that pits existence to Chaos?'

"Yep"

"Thank you Chaos for the lovely vacation that came with a very amazing and monstery tour."

They may have been hearing things but they thought they heard "_You're welcome, young demigods"_

"Did you just hear that?" Rachel asked. Grover nodded as did the others.

"What are you people talking about? Quid si tu audisti omnia insanire?" Gaea and Athena asked. "Guess only demigods can hear it." Annabeth shrugged. "But then why could I hear it? I'm mortal! Well, I am the Oracle of Delphi, that may be why…" Rachel asked.

**So another dome came into being beneath the earth, but it was dark and murky and generally not nice, since it was always hidden from the light of the sky. This was Tartarus, the Pit of Evil: and as you can guess from the name, when he developed a godly personality, he didn't win any popularity contests.**

**The problem was, both Pontus and Tartarus liked Gaea, which put some pressure on her relationship with Ouranos.**

**A bunch of other primordial gods popped up but if I tried to name them all we'd be here for weeks. **

"Thanks for sparing very important time _*We're sorry for the inconvenience. Thalia just used some very profane language to insult Percy. If you need to blame someone, blame the thing you stand on everyday. Have a Nice Day!*_"

"Thalia. I'm going to tell Artemis you said _*Please refer above but with Percy* _to me." Percy stated.

"Would both of you stop _*I am getting tired of saying this, but refer above but with Annabeth*_!"

"Annabeth!" yelled all the demi-gods, Oracles, Half-Goats, and goddesses. Minus Gaea. She had tears of joy. "They should make me the goddess of swearing. I could teach you all wonderful things to say."

All the demigods, goats, and the occasional mortal were like "Hell Yes!" but Athena was like "Hell NO!

She ruined the most beautiful bonding moment of Ancient Greek/Roman History.

**Chaos and Tartarus had a kid together**

"_WHAT THE TARTAR SAUCE! HOW THE HECK DID A MAN/GOD GET ANOTHER MAN/GOD PREGANT?"_ Everyone asked. "That's not possible, science shows that isn't possible." Rachel muttered.

"Neither is making lightning, flying without a plane, making horses have wings, controlling water, making hurricanes, making volcanoes explode, sailing ships just by thing about it, know the exact latitude, longitude and how fast a ship is going, make like expensive stones appear, reanimate corpses, be like super smart, make horrible haikus and a whole lot of other completely impossible stuff that we make happen. We are scientific rebels." Piper said.

This made everyone jump. She hadn't spoken at all the last chapter.

"Okay, Athena and Gaea have read so lets do it like this: Athena, Gaea, Piper, me (Leo), Jason, Annabeth, Rachel, Percy, Grover, Frank, Hazel, Nico. Wait, Nico, I thought you were at Camp Half Blood delivering the Athenos Parthenos." Leo said.

"Well, Reyna delivered it so then I shadow-travelled to Greece right in the middle of the battle when the books fell on Otis's head."

"Wait where did all the giants go?"

"Oh, I dismissed them. Tartarus will be angry with me but I can always go get Kronos to kill his consciousness. He's rather vicious." The demigods looked at each other. "Nope. Not vicious at all. More vivacious."

**(don't ask how; I don't know) called Nyz, who was the embodiment of night. Then Nyx, somehow all by herself, had a daughter named Hemera, who was day. Those two never got along because they were as different as...well you know.**

**According to some stories, Chaos also created Eros, the god of procreation… in other words, mommy gods and daddy gods having lots of little baby gods.**

"I hate Eros." said Nico.

Nobody (Not Annabeth) asked him what he meant by that. It wasn't their business. But that didn't mean nobody was curious.

**Others claim to Eros was the son of Aphrodite. We'll get to her later. I don't know which version is true, but I do know Gaea and Ouranos started having kids with very mixed results.**

**First they had a batch of twelve- 6 girls and 6 boys called the Titans. These kids looked human, but were much taller and much more powerful. You'd figure 12 kids would be enough for anybody right? I mean with a family that big, you've basically got your own reality TV show.**

"You know, that would make a good reality TV show. Or if it was a book, it'd be a New York Times Best Seller. Or a soap opera. It'd beat General Hospital."

"The World's Most Dysfunctional Family" would be a good title."

"Wait, do you think if we chase monsters around with Lysol they'll leave us alone? It says don't spray in eyes, on skin or clothes but never says anything about spraying on monsters."

"Read all ready! Let's finish page 3 and don't chat until the end of page 7. Okay?" Athena said. She glared at everyone. Gaea read.

**Plus, once the Titans were born, things started to go sour with Ouranos and Gaea's marriage. Ouranos spent a lot more time hanging out in the sky. He didn't visit. He didn't help with the kids. Gaea got resentful. The two of them started fighting. As the kids grew older, Ouranos would yell at them and basically act like a horrible dad.**

**A few times, Gaea and Ouranos tried to patch things up. Gaea decided maybe if they had another set of kids it would bring them closer together…**

**I know right? Bad Idea.**

**She gave birth to triplets. The problem: these new kids defined the word UGLY. They were as big and as strong as Titans, except hulking and brutish and in desperate need of body wax. Worst of all, each kid had a single eye in the middle of his forehead.**

**Talk about a face only a mother could love. Well, Gaea loved these guys. She named them the Elder Cyclopes, and eventually they would spawn a whole race of other, lesser Cyclopes.**

"Tyson!" yelled everyone minus the 2 goddesses.

**But that was much later.**

**When Ouranos saw the Cyclopes triplets, he freaked. "These cannot be my kids! They don't even look like me!"**

"**They are your children, you deadbeat! Gaea screamed back. "Don't you dare leave me to raise them on my own!"**

"**Don't worry. I won't"**

_Sorry but these chapters are long! It is really hard to type that much, especially on a Saturday. Don't worry. I will finish it but I can't write all this in one chapter in a day. It's too much typing. I'll work on it tomorrow afternoon and I'll have it done before Wednesday Morning. It'll be completely up by Tuesday 9:00 p. sorry but this is a whole lot to write. This only 1/2 the chapter but it will be this chapter not a new one for the other half. Just making that clear._


	4. Discontinued

This story is against Fanfiction Policy. I can't continue it unless I want my account suspended. I am sorry I will try to read the rules better. I am not trying to take Rick Riordan's work and I don't plan on it. I read for my entertainment. Same with writing. I hope you understand that I can't complete this.


	5. DISCONTINATION IS DISCONTINUED! Read!

**This story is against Fanfiction Policy. I can't continue it unless I want my account suspended. I am sorry I will try to read the rules better. I am not trying to take Rick Riordan's work and I don't plan on it. I read for my entertainment. Same with writing. I hope you understand that I can't complete this.**

okay so I re-read the rules and much to my surprise- I am technically not breaking the rules.

This story has lines of Rick Riordan's work and his characters- yes I know that. But everything that I'm typing other than the bolded words and the character names is what I own and no two stories are exactly alike and the extra dialouge well- that's not in his book is it? So the story wasnt completly copied technically.

Though I do admit that I did have was the Authors Notes inbetween the lines-will take that out-

This is a theory built on technicality but when you think about it, I'm having them read the book with them talking. Not just having the chapters. So this story is completely up to fanfiction code


End file.
